


Creator's Love

by MusicalLuna



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Clip Studio Paint, Colors, Fanart, Other, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: Tony really likes the Iron Man suit. This was probably a photoshoot he did at some point. :P





	Creator's Love

**Author's Note:**

> i saw [this picture](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/gSMBa5hSkQs/maxresdefault.jpg) and it just. screamed tony

Tony Stark, shirtless, leans back while nuzzling the Iron Man suit, which has one hand on his shoulder and one spread over the arc reactor. The background is white.


End file.
